Valuable
by FourEmptySpaces
Summary: That's what a friendship like theirs was. Irreplaceable and deep, yet simple and easy. Something so absolutely priceless, and something that would never change. Pre-abyss OzGil


**AN: So, it's finally here… my first official boy/boy pairing one-shot. *takes deep breath***

**This was written because of the nagging of a certain friend...**

***cough*TAYLOR*cough* ;)**

**I hope you're happy with it, girl. I did my best to make it fluffy, and you know _fluff isn't my forte_. **

**Pre-abyss one-shot with Gil and Oz**

**Male/male pairing: don't like – don't read.**

**-katie4dragons**

* * *

It was unimaginably dark. The kind of dark that makes you question if the sun will ever rise again. Even the dim glow of the stars couldn't make up for the lack of light from the new moon. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees, and played gently with the two boys' hair. The two were sitting up against a tree, eyes wide open and warily watching the shadows moving in the dark. With each rustle of a bush and groaning of an old tree branch, the black haired boy pressed himself even closer to the blonde's side. Unexpectedly, an animal launched itself out of a tree and crashed wildly into the brush.

Gil let out a terrified scream and buried his face into Oz' chest, his arms squeezing tight around the blonde's middle. Oz let out a fake chuckle, trying to pretend that he wasn't scared at all, but he tightened his grip on the smaller boy's waist nevertheless. The black haired boy whimpered pitifully into Oz' shirt.

"Y-young master? Can… can we go back now? He looked up into the bright green eyes, his own gold ones pleading.

"We're fine, Gil. We don't need to go back." Oz murmured, pushing some of Gil's hair back from the smaller boy's face. He didn't want to tell Gil the truth, that they were hopelessly lost. Gil just nodded his head, accepting his master's wishes. Even though he didn't want to, he would stay, because that's what Oz wanted. Gil would do anything that Oz asked of him.

Sighing, Gil leaned his head back onto Oz' chest. He bunched up the fabric on the back of Oz' shirt in his fists. Oz lifted his hand and lightly ran his fingers through the black hair, trying to bring comfort to Gil - who seemed to be on the verge of tears – and himself too.

Oz felt absolutely guilty about their current predicament. He had dragged an unwilling Gil out into the woods, claiming that they were going to go on an adventure.

What an adventure it had turned out to be. Oz had gotten lost after only a few minutes, but he had carried on pulling Gil along by the hand. He kept reassuring Gil that he knew exactly where they were, but all to soon it was dark out and Oz knew they were hopelessly lost.

In the dark Gil had managed to trip over a raised tree root due to the fact he could barely see his own feet. Even though the black haired boy had claimed he was fine, Oz knew he wasn't. He knew that Gil's ankle was probably sprained and that the boy was in pain. He forced Gil to stop walking and sit down with him.

Now both the boys were seated underneath a large tree, praying for the morning. Oz was still running his fingers through Gil's hair, and Gil was still giving the occasional frightened whimper, when raindrops started to fall. They started out lightly, but it soon turned into a full downpour. After a while the smaller boy started to shake.

"What's wrong with you, Gil?" Oz asked, concern clearly written on his face. Gil looked up and quietly muttered the word 'cold'. A sudden crack of thunder, followed a spilt second after by lighting, caused Gil to yelp and bury his face into the space between Oz' neck and shoulder.

Gil, by now, was practically sitting in Oz' lap. He had also moved his arms up to wrap around the blonde's neck and was clinging to Oz as if his life depended on it. Oz held the smaller boy close, trying to warm him up. At some point both of the boys could no longer keep their eyes open and fell asleep.

xXx

Oscar and the servants had been searching for the two boys nonstop since darkness had fallen. He was worried sick about all of the horrible things that could have happened to them to prevent them from coming home before sunset. Suddenly he heard a servant yelling his name through the pounding rain and he ran in that direction. When Oscar first saw them he thought for a terrifying moment that they might be dead, but then he saw Oz open his eyes and wearily blinked up at him. Oscar breathed out a sigh of relief and bent down to pick Gil up out of Oz' lap.

Oz' sudden cry of 'no' stopped him. Oz pulled Gil even closer and stared at Oscar, daring him with his eyes to try to touch his servant one more time. Oscar changed his approach and scooped up both of the boys at once. He then carried the two boys - still clinging tightly to each other - back to the mansion.

xXx

When Gil awoke the next morning the first thing he realized was that he was no longer out in the freezing rain and lost in the woods. The second was that the young master was no longer with him. Panicked thoughts flashed through his mind and he abruptly decided that he needed to find the young master and make sure he was safe. Gil sat up quickly, and was just about to jump out of bed and go running to find Oz when the door opened. Oz poked his blonde head in and scowled at Gil.

"You weren't about to get up were you?" he accused while walking over to push Gil back down.

"Your ankle isn't better yet; you shouldn't be trying to go anywhere Gil!"

"S-sorry."

The older boy flashed a quick smile at the younger one, showing that he wasn't really mad, just worried. When he had woken - only minutes earlier - the first thought to cross his mind was to find Gil and see that the boy was alright. The green eyed boy looked over Gil, poking and prodding and asking questions, until he was finally assured by his servant that everything was perfectly fine. Oz smiled in relief.

The blonde then jumped up onto the bed and pushed Gil over to make room. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's waist and held on, the way a possessive child holds a prized teddy bear. Gil made a futile attempt to wiggle out of Oz' grasp, but instead found himself just being pulled closer. Still, the black haired boy kept wiggling; worried that someone would walk into the room and yell at his for being so close to the young master.

Finally, Oz let go. Gil's relief was only temporary however, as Oz simply flicked him in the forehead and then promptly wrapped his arms back around the younger boy.

"Stop moving so much Gil."

Gil followed Oz' command and finally held still. The two boys lay there for who knows how long, just listening to the other breath. Soon a thought crossed the blonde's mind, and looking down at his servant, he decided to act upon it. Oz placed his fingers under Gil's chin and tipped the black haired boy's head back. Gil looked up at the young master in confusion, wondering what Oz was doing. Oz slowly moved his face closer to Gil's, their lips mere millimeters apart. Both boys closed their eyes, and Oz gently pressed his and Gil's lips together.

After a few seconds Oz pulled away and simply looked at the blushing servant. He was quiet for a moment, then he spoke.

"Hey, Gil?"

"Y-yes, youn-"

"Oz."

"Yes, O-oz?"

Oz pressed his forehead against Gil's, and closed his green eyes. A content smile spread across his face.

"I'm really glad you're my best friend."


End file.
